Miss You Most at Christmas Time
by stuckbeingrachel
Summary: Sam's lonely on Christmas and has no one to celebrate with. She only wants to spend it with one certain person though. Maybe music can fix anything; for Sam it seemed that singing a song about how much you want to be with someone makes them appear. Song-fic. I don't own iCarly or the song! Told in Sam's POV. R&R! Happy 6th Day of Christmas!


**So, here ya go, 6th day of the 12 Days of Christmas! The next one-shot will be HOA so, enjoy!**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

_Maybe he's not even coming back, _I thought, pushing the plate of ham away.

Freddie had left Seattle for an early course in technology at a special college in New York. I didn't want him to go but he needed to. Carly was still in Italy with her dad and Spencer was spending the night with his girlfriend. My mom was with her boyfriend and I'm not going to hang out with Gibby on Christmas Eve. For the first time, ever, I'm spending Christmas by myself.

I scratch my eyebrow, blue eyes landing on the old, wood piano in the corner of my living room. It was beat up and at least fifty years old. I never told anyone this, but when I have feelings too, and when I need to get rid of them, I write songs. It's Christmas Eve and I have no one to spend it with, so, I'll write a song about it. The fact is though; I want to spend it with Freddie, no one else, just Freddie.

I took a seat at the piano and propped a few pieces of paper up in front of me. I tied my blonde curls into a ponytail and slid a pencil into the base of it. I let my fingers flit across the keys for a few seconds before I settled on the perfect notes. I took the pencil out of my hair and wrote the notes down quickly.

Starting the notes over again, I added some more and hummed them as I went along. Eventually, I was almost done and I, then, had an idea for the lyrics.

"The fire is burning, the room's all aglow. Outside, the December wind blows. Away in the distance the carolers sing in the snow. Everybody's laughing, the world is celebrating. And everyone's so happy, except for me tonight because I miss you, most at Christmas time, and I can't get you, get you off my mind. Every other season comes along, and I'm all right, but then I miss you, most at Christmas time." I sang slowly, playing the notes with it.

I added the lyrics and began singing again, Freddie's face flashing into my mind. I smiled at the thought of my nub.

"I gaze out the window, the cold winter's night, at all the twinkling lights. Alone in the darkness, remembering when you were mine. Everybody's smiling, the whole world is rejoicing, except for you and I. Baby, I miss you, most at Christmas time. And I can't get you off my mind. Every other season comes along and I'm alright, but then I miss you, most at Christmas time."

"In the springtime those memories start to fade, with the April rain. Through the summer days, till autumn's leaves are gone. I get by with you, till the snow begins to fall, and then I miss you, most at Christmas time. And I can't get you, get you off my mind. Every other season comes along, and I'm alright." I copied the new lyrics and then played again.

"But, then, I miss you…most at Christmas time…" I whispered the last of the lyrics and sigh, dropping my forehead onto the keys with a few high pitched notes.

"What am I gonna do with myself? I'm such a sap. I'm writing a sad Christmas song about _Fredward Benson_, for crying out loud. He's the biggest dork on the planet and I'm singing a stupid, cheesy love song. What's wrong with me? I hate that sappiness stuff." I mumbled to myself.

The front door opened and then closed but I didn't pay my mom a glance. I didn't hear her stilettos and assumed she'd taken them off. That is, until I felt strong hands grip my upper arms and warm breath flowing down my neck. I jumped and elbowed the idiot in the stomach, having him pinned beneath me on my hardwood floor in seconds.

"Sam, it's me!" the guy groaned.

I gasped and released the arm I had pulled behind his back. "Freddie?"

"Yes, please get off of me." he mumbled.

"Right, sorry. Just, don't do that! Sneaking into my house at night and breathing down my neck—talk about creepy." I scolded, holding a hand out for him to take.

Freddie brushed his coat off and ran a hand through his brown hair. It was shaggier than the last time I saw it. He must not have bothered to style it because it was just hanging down over his eyebrows, swept to the left.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to keep my voice level.

"I came to see you. I told my mom that this year, I want to spend Christmas with someone else. She understood, surprisingly." He chuckled.

"But, you're back. I thought you weren't coming back." I whispered.

"I never said when I'd come back," he corrected.

"Why would ya wanna spend Christmas with me?" I questioned.

"Because, I wanted to talk to you about something – us." He finished after a beat.

I licked my lips and swallowed. "What about us?"

He just stared at me before saying, "I miss you most at Christmas time."

I could feel a blush rising to my cheeks but I smile. He grinned at me and grabbed my hips pulling me into him. He kissed the tip of my nose and I groaned, rolling my eyes. That's not what I was going for. He laughed and I could feel his body shaking next to mine. I looked at him and glared. He immediately stopped laughing but his usual smirk was still in place and his brown eyes sparkled with amusement. I laced my fingers behind his neck, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I love you." said Freddie, resting his forehead against mine and his hands tightening at my sides.

"I love you too, Dorkasauras. Merry Christmas." I added when he raised an eyebrow at the nickname.

"Merry Christmas," he replied with a smirk, leaning into kiss me.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think! **

**I still have that poll up and please vote for CADOG!**

**My son, do not despise the Lord's discipline, and do not resent his rebuke, because the Lord disiplines those he loves, as a father the son he delights in. -Proverbs 3:11-12**

**God bless!**

**-Rachel**


End file.
